A Date with Cheerleaders
A Date with Cheerleaders is the fifteenth episode of season fifteen and the three hundred sixty-ninth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher discovers that he can't keep a single girlfriend the Christopher Jones Mystery Team has to come up with a way of helping him get his confidence back! Plot Characters * Christopher * Madison * Searra * Jasper * Daniel * Faith * Robin * Kelsey * Marley (Debut; Love Interest) * Bailey (Debut; Love Interest) * Hannah (Debut; Love Interest) * Rhonda (Debut; Love Interest) * Sonic * Bryce (Pictured) * Bryn (Pictured and Mentioned) * Emma * Micco * Henry Jack Wagon (Antagonist until the end) * Desiree (Debut; Love Interest) * Janet Gilbert (Debut; Possible Love Interest) Locations * Mystery Mobile *Park *Christopher's Office *Living Room *Basement *Kitchen *Training Room *Magic Wishing Room Objects Songs * Ripped Notes/Trivia * This episode is the debut episode of Rhonda. * This episode is the debut episode of Marley. * This episode is the debut episode of Hannah. * This episode is the first time Henry Jack Wagon becomes a protagonist allying alongside the Christopher Jones Mystery Team after he defeats the super intendant known as Super Intendant Clayton! * This is the third time Christopher is seen crying in the series the first and second times were Twins and Mystery at the Beach respectively! * This episode is the first time a new principal is introduced after Henry quits to become an assistant informant for the Christopher Jones Mystery Team! * Madison and Kelsey both reveal that whenever Christopher gets very very depressed he is known to take a long long walk to the Park and return in one hour after one whole entire hour of thinking! * It's been revealed by Madison and Christopher that Kelsey is the most trusted person with lots of secrets including Christopher's most personal secrets that have never been told to anyone else. * This is the first time the mystery is involving a personal matter that Christopher has in this case the mystery is figuring out a way for Christopher to be able to trust any and every girl once again! * Kelsey informs the team about a new antagonist as an old antagonist becomes a brand new protagonist as an all new ally allying the Christopher Jones Mystery Team! * This episode reveals Giselle, Gale and Holly's hatred for Rhonda, Hannah, Marley, Bailey and Desiree! * Giselle kisses Christopher on the lips to try to help him clear his mind about the four other cheerleaders that Christopher is seen dating as she fails completely. * Holly is revealed to be tolerant to even the most painful cheer leading poses as revealed when she tries to save the four rivaling cheerleaders to impress Christopher! * This episode reveals that Sonic is allergic to polyester as he sneezes whenever the cheerleaders are around him. * Christopher fights against Jasper in training for the first time. * Rose is pictured in the Magic Wishing Room! * It's been revealed by Marley that Harold escaped into a trench that is located deep underground off the coast of Australia possibly implying that Harold will make a return in a future episode! * Harold looks like he's about to break from the fusion between him and Sapphire! * Kelsey is revealed to be very very honest about everything on her mind. * Daphne is revealed to be a great illusionist. * Kit is revealed to be a charismatic in fashion. * Madison is revealed to be scared of huge spiders as she screamed when Christopher pranked her with a huge spider as she never knew it was fake! * Christopher reveals about a creepy past experience as the creepy experience is the mystery in the next episode! Cultural References Absent Characters Gallery Transcript To see the full transcript of A Date with Cheerleaders click here. Category:Season Fifteen Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears